hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 03
The third episode of Hetalia: Axis Powers was broadcast on February 6, 2009. It adapts strips from the Axis Powers arc of the first published manga volume. Unlike the other early episodes, there is no Chibitalia segment featured. Plot Summary 50 Reasons Why We Love Germany In this pre-title segment, Italy writes and sings a song for Germany, about Germany. It first starts out as a compliment, only to turn into a bizarre rant about Germans and how they frighten him. Germany proceeds to ship Italy back home in a cardboard box. Not Enough Gold The segment starts out with Germany learning that France has blamed the war that he lost all on him, and is making unreasonable demands. Germany is forced to send money to France, and build a multitude of cuckoo clocks. He voices that he is glad, however, to have ditched Italy and finally be alone, only for Italy to show back up to demand a job. Italy is kicked out once more, but pleads with Germany about his poverty situation. He winds up working at the house, making bills, as he narrates in a letter back to his brother about the ridiculous money situation. Germany Received A Shield of Ruin Italy watches news of the war on TV, mad that Germany is attacking France again. Meanwhile, while Germany's plotting the rest of his war against France, he is informed that Italy has become his ally. Italy shows up, only to be literally kicked out by Germany and sent flying. He winds up thrown right back at Germany. Friends Italy manages to convince Germany to form an alliance with him, only for the two to wind up stranded in a desert where Italy keeps using up their water supply to boil pasta. Nice To Meet You, I'm Japan (Teaser) A shot of Japan, surrounded by cherry blossoms. He turns, and says, "Pleased to make your acquaintance." Character Appearances *Italy *Germany *Japan *France Voice Cast Japanese Cast *Italy: Daisuke Namikawa *Germany: Hiroki Yasumoto *Japan, Italian man: Hiroki Takahashi *France, German soldier: Masaya Onosaka English Cast *Italy: Todd Haberkorn *Germany: Patrick Seitz *Japan: Christopher Bevins *France: J. Michael Tatum Trivia *As the anime follows the published version of the manga, events from the original 'Chapter 1 webcomic storyline are mostly skipped in favor of the published events. However, the plot point of Germany and Italy becoming prisoners of war (present in both versions) was reworked to fit into Episode 08 and Italy's attempted invasion of Egypt appears in Episode 27. *In the original webcomic version of Chapter 1, Italy was kicked out after annoying Germany with his obsessions over pasta and women. In the published manga and the anime, he instead annoys Germany with his song. *Originally in the published manga, there was a WWI segment with Germany invading Russia, but it was skipped over for this adaptation. *In the webcomic, Italy has to be bailed out by Germany after he nearly starves to death in the desert from using up his water to boil pasta. In both the published manga and anime, he works for Germany after his family becomes poor, though the desert plot is paid homage to by both Italy and Germany being stranded in a desert (with Italy using up their water to make pasta). *In both versions of the manga, Germany originally is shown briefly calling Hungary before Italy arrives to confirm that he's become his ally. Category:Anime Category:Anime Episodes